Flawlessly Imperfect
by Ledophole
Summary: An A/U. Magic, Sayians, Anger, Jealousy, Greed and Power all roled into one fic. Especially a fic about DBZ and GT characters, good combo. Kudasia read and review.*Updated Chap 4*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Seriously, would the owner of DBZ write stories about it? Nor do I own the lyrics from the song mentioned (gomen, but I forgot the name of the group, if anyone reading this knows the name let me know, please)

Warning: Well there will be cursing, as for the rating that will vary as the story progresses. I really need to plan my fics out better. -Walks away grumbling-

To be truthful, this is my first fanfic in over a year, I have been reading many fics, and I have just not had the time to write my own. I can recommend many fics to you, trust me I try to review everyone that I read. This is a total A/U, I don't know whether it is good or not, only your reviews can tell me that. I hope that you review. 

I am trying a new approach to my fanfics, my own character mixed in with the Dragonball Z or the GT series. Like I said this is an A/U and if something is out of order you can tell me, but that does not mean that I am going to change it but your suggestion will be taken into consideration. Since I am a Junior I have like a whole lot of tests this year so if updating is irregular, gomen. But you will only know that if you follow the story. Enough of my babbling, on with my first fic in over a year. (A wonderful fanfare plays and salutes me)

" . . . My car is in the front yard, and I'mmmm, I'm sleeping with my clothes on, came in through the window last night, aawoohhhh . . ." Talon McRyns, sang off-key to the rock song as she tried to distract her stomach from the elephants romping around in her stomach. It wasn't working. Neither were the spells she had tried. The feeling was just getting worse. She could not even remember the lyrics to the rest of the song. 

Turning down the radio to talk to herself, she said:

" I don't know why I did not stay with Gram. I could've had a very pleasant quiet life." 

As much as she knew that is was bad, Talon was happy that she was considered anti-social, it kept unwanted people and advances away. But her Gram had begged her to experience the world and the only means possible for her to do this was to accept a lady named Bulma, invitation to a place called Capsule Corps.

"I really need to stop talking to myself, and yet I still am." (Have you ever done that? I know that I do it all the time and then I mention to myself that I need to stop talking to myself and I say it out loud . . . -crickets chirp- never mind) 

"All I know about this organization is that it is a multi-billion dollar corporation. Gram should not have made me leave, she knows that I cannot handle people. Besides I am not fit to go into _polite_ society," the word polite stressed in a very sarcastic way," I mean I don't know how to talk to people without making huge lapse of silences happen."

Frustrated and annoyed, Talon started to concentrate on the long road ahead of her. She needed hot chocolate with sugar in it or something; she had to fight the jetlag. It had been horrible to sit on that plane for over 12 hours. Of course any plane coming from Ireland would take a while to get to Japan. Despite the language and cultural change, the one thing that Talon could be happy about is the fact that her Grandmother had always educated her about different cultures. She knew 3 languages, and was still learning others. 

" I have got to give Gram a call as soon as I get there, I miss her already."

Deciding that she had better pay attention to the road if she wanted to get to Capsule Corps, Talon looked at the map she had open on the car seat. Understanding the map a little bit she decided that she knew to get off at the next exit. Looking up to see if the exit was up ahead she noticed a truck and seeing the driver she rolled her window down and yanked her arm up and down. The truck driver honked in response and waved. 

She smiled, leaned back in her seat and decided that at least one good thing had happened to her today.

@$@$@$

Looking at the huge signs that announced that Capsule Corps lay five miles behind the entrance gate, Talon let out a huge sigh of both relief and also anger. What type of person wasted so much land on a front yard to a house? The Native American in her growled at the waste of land. This was not even the company. Well, at least she had found the place and had only gotten lost 4 times.

Showing the guard at the gate her temporary I.D. that had been mailed to her one week before her departure, Talon put her car in gear and drove the winding curves to the house. Because she had been paying attention to steering the car correct she had failed to notice the huge house that loomed ahead of her, but when she did notice it, she had to curve her car. How was she to know that they had one of those fancy houses with the curvaceous driveways? 

But the house was really something to see; it was huge but painted a boring white.

'Forget the color,' she thought,' that house must have a hundred rooms in it.'

Backing her car up and parking it in a semi-straight line. She pulled down the car mirror and attempted to straighten her hair.

@$@$@$ 

Inside the house a vibrant blue-haired woman stood giving her family some last minute reminders. 

"Vegeta you are not to scare her away before she even puts her stuff away," the response was a hard grunt, 

" Bra you are to be nice and introduce her to your friends, and try not to show her you conceited side," the response to that was a chirpy 'yes mom', 

"And Trunks, treat her with respect, do not go all sex-crazed on her, control your hormones and your stupidity if you don't want me to do it." the response to this was a half hearted 'yes.'

Happy with the responses, the woman nodded knowing this was the best she would get out of her family and knowing that destiny had brought the girl to them, as a way to reveal all secrets. But if she never got out of her car, then how would everything happen? 

What was keeping her?

@$@$@$

Finally steeled enough to get out of her car and realizing that her hair was done to the best of her ability right now, Talon grabbed her purse and folder and jumped out of her car. As she walked up the porch of the huge mansion, she glanced longingly at her car, she still had the chance to jump in and head straight to Gram's house in Ireland. 

But glancing at the car did help a little, after all it was the car that her Gram had helped her buy and though it was not new, it was still nice. It was a cute, black, 4-door pickup truck that she adored and though it was gendered as more of a man's car, Talon was sure the car had been made for her. She loved that car, and so she had brought it with her to Japan, and she was glad for it. 

Looking away from the car and the happy memories that it brought, she realized that she had reached the door, and was ringing the bell. A loud Beethoven tune followed, and Talon was sure that if she could hear it from outside, inside it could be heard loud and clear. When the bell tune ended, Talon pressed her head to the door, and when she heard hurried footsteps she stepped back.

Brilliant turquoise hair met flaming red and black hair as the door opened. And while the newest occupant to the Briefs house was checking out her hostess, she heard, 

" Hi I am Bulma Briefs, and I was your mother's close friend. I am so glad that you came, I just know that wonderful yet odd things will happen while you are here."

Talon blanched at the woman as she snapped out of her trance, and suddenly realized that she too felt wonderful things would happen, that she immediately like this woman, that this woman was too nice to have been here mother's friend, and that lastly, but surely not least that among the wonderful things, bad things would happen too. This not only came from her sorcery power, but also from a deep 6th sense that is inside every human. A deep sense of foreboding that comes with instinct. 

As Bulma invited Talon into her house, she suddenly remembered an old nursery rhyme that Gram had taught her, about a spider and a fly. It went,

"Step into my parlor," said the spider to the fly.

Yet, Talon knew that Bulma was not the spider and that though she felt this from her sorcery power and her human instinct she knew that the spider was in the house and that she was the fly. 

@$@$@$

Well, that is it for now, um . . . it is like 11:30 at night and I feel happy that I have completed the first chap or Flawlessly Imperfect.

Oh yeah, something that is important that you should remember is that even though the DBZ characters will be sayians, they will be sayians that deal with magic. Sayians are not a brute fighting people, but a brute magic fighting people. Just like with Super Sayians and such there are special levels to each witch, wizard and sorcerer or sorceress. 

So review, I need to know if I should continue of just lay off my new idea. Ja and Doomo Arigato. _ 


	2. Flawless Impressions

Disclaimers: I really hate to write these things but since I have to do I might as well do it sarcastically. Obviously, I do not own any of the characters from DBZ.

Warnings: Yes there will be cursing in this chapter, and as the fanfic goes on, the rating will increase except I cannot write lemons so therefore, I will be needing assistance. (Complete quiet) Volunteers? Anyone? -Sulkingly quiet-

Well, here is the fun part of the fic, where you get to hear me ramble about nonsense things. Anyway, I have several people I would like to thank for reviewing my fic on it's first day up, they quite shocked me actually, but I want to thank these three for being the first to review my fic, -drum roll please-. They are:

Nihongo

Vegeta-sama: Gomen if I caused you a scare, but my boobiful (beautiful) Vegeta is not bad in this fic. He is too darling to be bad. *_~

kj

Rune Goddess of Candy

Doomo arigato gozaimasu. This chapter is getting out faster than I intended but that is really not a problem. I don't have any test now so I guess that is to be expected. I just know that you want to get to the reading now, so I'll stop the chatter and let you read. 

As Talon walked through the long hallway in Bulma's house, she tried to clear her head of her dreaded feelings and pay attention to what Bulma was saying. She seemed like a really nice person. Talon looked at her surroundings, and was shocked to see such wealth. The hallway was carpeted from wall to wall to floor and there were paintings everywhere. Not cheap ones either. There was a picture of _The Goya_ from a very famous, very dead Painter. She forgot his name, but she just knew that it had to be a fake. There was no way that Bulma had enough money for a real painting. Though maybe she did. 

"Talon, are you okay? You seem a bit overwhelmed. I know that things are going fast for you, but I want you to know that I am here for you. I know that we don't really know each other, but as you know I know a thing or two about magic and I was wondering if you believed in spells and the sort."

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs . . ."

"Don't mean to cut you off Talon, but I would like it if you called me Bulma, I want you to think of me as a friend and also I sound really old being called Mrs. Bulma. And I don't wanna have to act my age before I look it."

Talon looked over Bulma and a deep flush colored her cheeks as she realized that Bulma was right about her looks (no she is not blushing because she's gay, but because she is embarrassed about implying something that she thinks might offend Bulma). 

At the middle age of 45, Bulma was quite stunning; She had bright blue hair and eyes. Her face was wrinkle free, except for the crowfeet beginning to appear at the end of her eyes and she looked quite young. The aura around her spoke of youthfulness, and despite the toffee colored, tailored, knee-length dress suit she had on, you could tell she was pretty much laid back. But you could also sense the wisdom beneath her eyes and the hard determination of steel running threw her. These qualities are what possessed Talon to immediately like the woman. On top of that, Talon knew that Bulma could tell you off in a minute flat if you messed with her.

"I did not mean to embarrass you, " Bulma said noticing the vibrant blush that had stained Talon's cheeks.

"I'm alright really. Oh and to answer your question, I do know a little something about spells. My Gram is Indian, and she knows several spells that she has taught me. Also, I myself an quit fascinated with the power and structure of magic."

"I was just making sure so that is things seem a little odd around here it is just because . . . well, you will understand when you meet my husband and friends."

Bulma stopped walking at the end of her sentence and stood in front of a closed, oak door. She turned around to talk to Talon -who had been walking behind her- it seemed to brace her for something. 

"Talon, this is just a small warning, my family is quit odd and very spoiled. Even I will admit that. I suppose that it is part of my fault for never denying them their wants or needs. However, despite this I maintain order among them and therefore if either one of them gives you a problem with their ever incessant attitudes, just let me know."

Talon looked at Bulma, pleased that the woman had been brunt and open with her. Not that Talon needed to be told how to deal with people. Despite her rare involvement with people, Talon knew how to be just as sarcastic as other people with words did. It seemed to just come naturally to her, which was good considering the fact that when she was in school, she handled the popular kids, exactly the way they handled her.

"Prepare yourself," Bulma said, as she pushed open the oak doors.

@#@#@#

"I would like you to meet my husband Vegeta, and my children, Trunks and Bura. This, my dear family is Talon McRyns. She will be living with us for a very long time."

However while Bulma was making introductions that were heard and dismissed, her family and Talon were making observations of each other. Looking at Bulma's husband, Vegeta, Talon decided that even though he looked like a big meanie (such adorable words), he was probably really caring and loving inside. On top of that, he was handsome. Despite his size - he is just a little taller than Bulma- you could tell that he was in shape (that spandex just leaves so little to imagination-growls-) that his rock hard stomach was just filled with abs. Despite the way that his hair seemed to defy gravity, it looked very regal on him and his facial features where sharp and shaped nicely. He seemed like a fighter.

Moving her gaze to the left, Talon noticed Bulma's son. Trunks, was what Bulma had said his name was. He seemed to have Vegeta's hard outlined face, but his were softened because of his mother's blood. Talon supposed that many girls would find him handsome, but she was not many girls and so she found his appearances okay. His purpled colored hair was about the only thing that Talon found nice on him. His stomach was firm just like his dad's; the only reason that Talon could see his abs was because he wore a tight blue top, but his pants were baggy khakis.

After sizing up Trunks, Talon moved her eyes over to Bulma's daughter, who stood at Vegeta's right. Just one sweeping glance of the tight, mini pink skirt and the white tube top told Talon basically what she needed to know of Bulma's daughter. Bura was very beautiful and had sea-green hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. She had on knee-length black boots, that hugged her well formed legs. She seemed like the teenybopper type, the cheerleading type, the cry-cause your boyfriend didn't buy you a valentine type. But Talon thought she seemed like a good friend, and as Gram always told her, appearances can be deceiving. How true it applied to Talon's new associates and soon to be associates.

While Talon did her analyzing, so did Bulma's family. They took in the tight 69 T-shirt, and the semi-baggy, jeans. They took in the curly, waist-length black hair streaked with red so dark it looked burgundy, but still shined. They took in the lightly dark tan complexion, and the black almond shaped eyes. Eyes that flecked with green when mad. They took in the fact that she was quite beautiful and that she was obviously mixed with several races. They took in the fact that she was obviously not afraid of them. And at least two of the people analyzing her liked that fact.

"Shake her hand!" This loudly whispered command was from Bulma to her family, And because Vegeta did not want her to whine, he stepped forward and held out his hand, Talon accepted it and noticed that he had a _very_ strong handshake, she returned it with a strong one too, and noticed the approval that flashed in his eyes.

Bura did more than try to shake Talon's hand; she steeped forward and hugged her tightly, welcoming her in the process. Reminding Talon again not to judge on first appearances. 

However, when it came to shaking Trunks hand she could not do it. He reached at his hand for hers and put an arrogant smirk on his face in the process. She put her hand out to shake his reluctantly, and she found that her hand would not go near his. It was as if some barrier prevented it. Not that she minded but the family seemed shocked, well she was shocked too. She could not explain why it had happened either.

Bulma the ever pleasing hostess, broke the awkward silence from the incident, by saying, 

"Talon, tonight we are going to dinner to celebrate your coming here. You will meet more of our friends and we hope that they become your friends too."

Talon wanted to protest but the look on Bulma's face stopped her. So she just suggested that she needed her bags out the car, but she could not find her way back to the front lawn.

"Bura, take her to her car and show her the grounds when she has brought her luggage to her room."

"'Kay mom."

As Talon and Bura turned to walk down the hall, the whole family was shocked to hear Trunks say,

"Hope you enjoy your stay here Talon, like I know I will."

Those words just sent shivers down her back, and she began to walk fast to rid her back of the feeling that he was staring at her.

@#@#@#

Okay, I can't keep my eyes open so I am going to bed now. The next chap should be out next week, because I have midterms. Hope you enjoyed the fic, and review. Kudos. *_*


	3. Imperfect Adjusting

Disclaimers: Do I act like I own DBZ or DBGT?                             

             Warning:  I know that there is to be cursing in this chapter, the other chap was short, gomen for that.     

            Okay, I am going to do the endless Author babbling part now, but first, I have several people to thank and answer too:       

            D7 Peacemaker        

            Artic –nope my midterms are this week (21, January). We have semesters at my high school and second semester is just beginning next week, I hate that –the test that is.         

            Summer Black- is that bad? Me not writing to my full potential? I'm all scared now (runs into a corner to hide).   

            Megan- do you know my closest girlfriend is named Megan? I love anything gothic, but since in real life you cannot be born with black and red hair, in my fic it is natural born.     

            Let's see what can I do to bore you now? Oh yeah, this chap is getting out pretty quick. That's good. I am typing half of this in school and I do not know when I will type the rest but whatever. Kay, on with the fic.

            "SOOO . . . where ya from?" 

            "I come from Ireland, but I am only half Irish. I am also half Native American."

            "Wow that must be so cool. You are like two diff people are rolled in one." Bura really was shocked about the fact that this girl was part of two very different cultures. Bra's friends were basically uno racial and not very diverse. It was good for her to meet someone biracial and not conceited.

            "I think that you are going to like it here, you can like meet all my friends and we can go to the mall and stuff." 

            Talon wanted to tell Bura that she did not go to the 'mall and stuff', but Talon had searched Bura's personality, kinda, and had found out that she was quite sensitive, so she refrained from the statement. She basically refrained from saying much. 

            "My mom said that you would be going to my school, she also said that you were a junior, how cool. Trunks, is a senior and he thinks he knows it all, even though I hate to admit it he really is a jerk. He's like so . . ." 

            Bura just tailed off at the end of that statement; Talon did not press, because she knew that soon Bura would confide all in her. Bura seemed like the type to trust, but also know much more than she was given credit for. 

            "How old are you?" Talon could not believe herself, her she was preventing a lapse of silence when she was the one who usually caused them. But Bura seemed happy about the question.

            "Well, I'm 16 and 1/2. My mom told me that you are 16 too; I think that is so nice. It'll be cool to have another girl in the house. Mom is usually at work. I'm really sorry about your dad, I know you hear that a lot, but I really am." Actually Talon didn't hear it a lot. "My mom said that he was a really nice person."

            "He was. But I only saw him when he was home for vacation."

            "Wow, so whom did you live with?

            "My Grandmother."

            "Do you have a lot of friends? Did you have a best friend? Do you miss your grandmother? Do you want to go back home? How is Ireland? I've only been there once, and I was like 7 at the time so I do not remember much. Do you know a lot of spells? Who was Native American in your family?"

            Damn, she talks a lot, Talon thought. She talked at an accurate pace, not too fast and not too slow, but her accent was that of a Valley Girl.

            "I really do not have that many friends, I only have family, I don't consider people my friends, they are distant relatives, or family. I have 3 family members, but many distant relatives. Yeah, I miss my Gram, I do want to go back and I know many spells. My dad's side of the family is Native American. My Gram, is Native and she taught me all the spells that she knew."

            Bura was shocked by the fact that she had gotten Talon to answer all those questions so she decided to get more information.

            "I really do not have a best friend, I mean I have tons of friends but I can only talk to a few of them. The kids at school only like me because of who I am, but you'll meet the rest of my constant friends tonight."

            By this time, Talon had retrieved her seven suitcases from her car, and Bura had signaled for the Valet to come and drive the car to the garage. 

            "How are we going to carry all of these into the house?"

            "Who said we had to physically carry them to the house? I can just use magic."

            "You can really control your powers that well? I'm really bad; my dad thinks that I should practice more like my brother and him. But even though I know a couple of basics, I'm really only interested in a few. My mom knows a lot, but not as much as my dad."

            Talon turned from Bura, and set up all her suitcases and bags together, and mumbling and humming at the same time; she pointed her right index finger at the suitcases. They rose and floated in the air; she turned to Bura.

            "Which way is my room?"

            Bura was too busy trying to wonder where Talon had gotten such power, but she snapped out of her reverie and told Talon to follow her. 

            "My mom gave you the really nice room next to mine. Wait until you see it."

            "Why?"

            "Why what?"

            "Why did she give me a nice room?"

            "Well, don't ever tell her I said this, but my mom is mad cool, and she is really nice. And even though she told me not to tell anyone else, she said that she wanted you to be happy for once and content. You promise you won't get mad?"

            "About what?" 

            "Well, my mom told me about how your mom was. She said that when they were young, your mom was sort of . . . loose and that she did a lot of things. But my mom also told me about your older sister and how even though you guys have the same dad, your sister is totally like your mom. She also told me that you dad fell in love with your mom because she was a people person and seemed nice. My mom told me that your sister and mother are really powerful with magic and stuff, that they were actually sorceress."

            "It's true, and I don't care that you know. That stuff does not affect me; I had a really nice life with my dad and Gram. They loved me and we were content with life."

            They had reached the room by then so instead of Bra going of at the tongue again, she opened the door and let Talon step inside. And when Talon did look inside, she once again wanted to go back to the question, why?

            The room was painted black and silver. The bed was huge and there were 2 small couches in the room. She had a mahogany desk, and on top of that was a Comcast Computer, shade pink. Her blinds and curtains were black and pink, and she had her own red bathroom. The carpet was silver spotted black, and the closet was huge. The closet was like a tiny room and so her chest and dresser draws were in there also. However she did not express her amazement out loud. 

            Setting the suitcases down on the side, by pointing her finger to that spot, she walked into the room further to investigate. 

            "My mom told me to show you the grounds, but we can always do that later. If you want to unpack you can, and then you can get ready for dinner, you are going to meet my parent's and mine close friends. My room is right across the hall and if you need assistance or if you get hungry, just push the buttons on this wall. The paper at the right tells you what the symbols mean."

            "Okay thanks."

            "Your welcome."

            Bura turned and walked out the room smiling the whole time. Talon watched her until she walked away and wondered how anybody that looked like that could be so nice. Turning her attention to the room again, Talon walked through the bathroom and then walked through the closet. She wondered how she would ever be able to fill that closet up with clothes when she hated to shop for clothes as it was. 

            Going over to her piled up suitcases, Talon pulled out the tiniest suitcase from the bottom, big mistake. All the suitcases fell out of the pile they had been in and tumbled to the floor. Mumbling curse under her breath in Irish, Talon carried the tiny suitcase case over to her bed. It was huge, king sized, and had 2 comforters on top of the bedspread. One comforter was pink; the other was swirled black and silver.

            Talon appreciated the fact that Bulma had put 2 comforters on the bed, Talon was always cold no matter the temperature unless it was 80 degrees or higher. Sitting down on the bed, Talon opened the suitcase and dumped its contents on the bed. On the bed now lay Talon's keepsakes and life possessions. 

            There were photos of her Gram, her best friends, her father, and one family photo with everyone on it. She had several pieces of jewelry, a bracelet, 2 necklaces, a watch, 3 rings, and an anklet. Currently Talon had on no jewelry at all right now, she only had her Goth chain and that was connected to her pants. She put on the bracelet, one necklace, the watch, 1 ring, and the anklet. 

            Also in the bag were some trinkets, that her Gram had given her over her life, and one that she had recently given her. They all had some connection to magic, and were thought to be good luck. Having thoroughly examined the objects, she put the remainder of them - except one- in a box that had also fallen from the bag. She took a small key from her Goth chain and used it to lock the box. She put the box in a drawer that was next to her bed.  

            Finished with that packing, Talon looked at the rest of her spread out suitcases, and mumbling under her breath looked at them, pointed and closed her eyes. Immediately, the bags opened themselves and the clothes inside came out. The clothes walked or rather floated to her draws and settled themselves inside. The two dresses she owned went into the closet and settled themselves on hangers. After waiting for approximately two minutes, Talon got up and went around closing the draws and shutting the closet draws. 

            Talon glanced at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was 5:20. She wondered what time dinner was.  She decided she should ask Bura, and walked over to the intercom. She looked at the paper taped next to it, and noticed Bura's name and intercom number near the top of the paper. It was 1156; typing that number into her intercom Talon heard a beep and several seconds' later Bura's voice. 

            "Hey, Talon, gomen about not telling what time dinner was. I knew you would call over for that. Dinner is at 6:30. You might want to get ready now so that you can be ready on time. Besides I want to talk to you some more."

            "Why do I need a whole hour to get ready?"

            "Gomen again, I always assume it takes people as much time as me to get ready. Well, get dressed now so that you can come over to my room. I am hard up for company, please come."

            "Yea sure, I'll come."

            "Good." Then apparently Bura walked away because there was no sound and the sound of fuzzy crackling stopped. Talon walked over to what she hoped was her pants draw. It wasn't, it was the shirts. 

            "The only problem with letting clothes put themselves away, is that you have to find out where they put themselves," Talon complained out loud. After several more attempts, Talon found her pants draw, and went back to her shirt draw. After getting another pair of socks out and finding shoes at the bottom of her closet, Talon went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

            The bathroom was fully stocked with shampoo, bath soap, hair accessories, dental care, etc. Finding a body scrub and getting soap, Talon stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. It was separate from the tub and had a glass door. She closed it and proceeded to commence in her shower. After getting out, she dried and put her clothes on directed her attention to her hair. Being that it was still wet and Talon did not want to use the blow-dryer, she parted it down the middle and while leaving two parts out for her bang, she braided her hair into two pigtails. 

            Fixing her bangs to make them straight, Talon satisfied with her hair walked out of her bathroom. She decided that she might need a book if things got boring; she got a small bag that contained her keys, the book 'When Rabbits Howl', lip-gloss, some candy, and a pen. Grabbing a light red and gray jacket. Talon walked out of her room and turned of her room light.

                        @$@$@$

            "So anyway, we are going to _L'Orang. I love Italian restaurants and I hear that they have good food." it had just turned 6:23 and Talon had been sitting in Bura's room for almost a half hour. Despite Bura's constant chatter, Talon's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of the encounter she had experienced with Trunks, in the hallway. _

            She had come out of her room and she walked across the hall to Bura's room. Just and she had been about to knock, Trunks had come up behind her and whispered in her ear, 

            "Hi." She had nearly screamed to death, but instead she had taken deep breath to still her nerves and elbowed him in the stomach. At his sharp intake of breath Talon had turned around to whisper, 

            "Do not sneak up on me like that again." She had then knocked on Bura's door and walked in. Slamming the door in Trunk's angered and pained face. He know officially hated her.

            Bura came out of her bathroom then, fully dressed and ready to go. She was wearing low-cut, tight jeans, and a tank top that looked extremely tiny. It was yellow, criss-crossed in the back and swooped low in the front displaying a lot of cleavage, and loose around the stomach. Her hair was loose and hung straight to mid back. 

            Talon was wearing girl cargo pants, and a gray t-shirt that said in red letters, 'Let There Be Rock'. There was a pic of Marilyn Monroe on the front of it. Talon had decided to 'dress-up' considering the fact that they were going to a fancy restaurant, she did not want to seem rude. Grabbing a yellow and blue purse and dumping lipstick, a mirror, keys, more makeup, a hair brush, and perfume in her bag, Bura looked at Talon and said, 

            "Let's go."

            "Don't you need a jacket?"

            "No, I'm not going to get cold. Besides, I can't show off the shirt with a jacket on."

            Deciding not to argue with Bura's logic, Talon allowed Bura to open the door and walked out behind her. 

                        @$@$@$

            "Woman, hurry up and let's go."

            "I'm coming Vegeta. Besides it is always good to be fashionably late."

            "If we get there any later, the place will close."

            "I said I was coming."

            "Besides you know how Kakkarot is. If we don't get there soon, he will order all the food."

            "Fine. I'm ready." Bulma, came down the steps, kissed Vegeta on the lips, and smirked at his expression. 

            "See, it was worth the wait." Bulma was wearing an olive green semi-mini skirt, and a lighter green long-sleeved blouse, that was v-necked. She looked nice, Vegeta thought so also. After looking at the three teens, and telling them to go to the car, she pulled her keys out of her bag and handed them to Vegeta. 

            "We're taking the Mercedes Jeep. Don't drive so fast, and try not to get us killed."  Walking away to go out the front door, Bulma swayed her hips, and turned back to smile at Vegeta before shutting the door. He smiled and walked to the garage. 

            After Vegeta brought the car around to the front, Trunks declared that he would take his own car. Bulma agreed to stop an argument in front of Trunks, but flashed him a warning eye before he left. He promised he would catch up and the rest of the family and Talon loaded into the car.

            The trip to the restaurant was uneventful; besides the fact the Vegeta almost hit an old woman going across the street. Getting out in front of the restaurant, Vegeta handed the keys to the Valet, snarled and told him not to scratch the car. Talon laughed, earned a snarl herself then, to which she snarled right back. Bulma and Bura snickered. 

            "Looks like you've met your match Dad." Vegeta did not look happy at this information, but inside he was happy with the way the girl had responded. He knew Talon would be good for Bura, and also important for everything that was going to happen.

                        @$@$@$

            Okay, I cannot type anymore, my hands hurt and I am really tired. Gomen it took so long to get out, but I promise I will have the next chap out before next Friday. Ja. ^_^-

             __


	4. Unfortunate Impressions

            Disclaimers: Sure I own DBZ and DBGT . . . (I'm lying okay).

            Warnings: There will definitely be cursing in this fic, and maybe a little citrus, I don't know yet. 

            Here are my people to thank:

            Butterflygirl- thanks; now I have to convince myself of that, kudos to you, I just loved your review darling.

            It doesn't matter- you better be glad that I know you, anyway, wrong damn (private joke minna)

            I don't know how it happened but there were huge gaps in between the paragraphs last time, I don't know how that happened, but I can assure that it will not happen again. I want you minna to review, I need you to review, but I refuse to beg . . . . . . .. 

            Okay, okay, I'm begging you to review, I need you to review, you can even flame, and I don't care. Just review, make the 9 reviews go up to 50 or at least 30. I know that it has started off slow, and you guys want to know why Bulma and Vegeta are so all knowing; why Talon is good for future events. Gomen about the slow start, but things had to be explained and a plot had to be developed. The action will pick up from here. I promise.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're uninvited

An unfortunate sight . . ." _Alanis Morissette – Uninvited  _

            As Talon, Bulma, Bura, and Vegeta walked towards the door to go inside the restaurant, they were meet by the family's 'friends'. 

            "Hey Vegeta, wait up!" Vegeta cringed outwardly, because he knew without a doubt who that voice belonged too. 

            "Kakkarot, could you at least act like you know how to conduct yourself in front of other people."

            "Aww, Vegeta, you are such a kidder." These words were said as Goku's hand pounded upon Vegeta's back, and the smaller man lunged forward slightly at the force. (You know how Goku is. And don't you love him for it?)

            Vegeta turned to glare and yell at Goku, but Bulma's fiercer glare stopped him. Grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of things, Vegeta turned and walked into the restaurant followed by everyone else. 

            As Bulma left the group to go confirm the reservations that she had set and to find out where they were seated, Bura -upon her mother's instruction's- was taking Talon to the Lady's Room. 

            "My mom said that she wanted to introduce you to everyone when we were seated. It's a good thing that I got you away when I did, Goku was coming our way and he would have introduced you to everyone. So, are you feeling overwhelmed yet?"

            Talon looked at Bura's face and decided to be truthful, she, despite herself, wanted Bura as a friend.

            "Yeah, I am feeling kind of overwhelmed." 

            "Don't worry about it. I know that it is a lot of people, but when you meet them, it will not seem so bad."

            Sure it won't Talon wanted to say. However she did not. There were over 20 people out there. Bulma opening the bathroom door suddenly stopped her train of thought. 

            "Come on girls, everyone else is seated. Talon, you are about to meet the craziest bunch of people ever." Somehow, Talon had the feeling that Bulma was right. 

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Everyone this is Talon McRyn, you know the girl whom I said would be staying with us at Capsule Corps. Everyone introduce yourself to her, cause I'm not doing it," Bulma said.

            Bulma had led Talon back to the long table, that somehow held all the occupants in their party, and could also hold a few more people. Talon was seated at the end of the table near Bulma, where she could see everyone, and everyone could see her. The introductions started at the right of Talon and worked it's way to her left. Bura and Vegeta were at the beginning of the right, so they were skipped over and the intros started with Goku. 

            "Well, my name is Goku and it's nice to meet you Talon."

            "The same," was the response.

            "I'm Chi-chi, Goku's wife. Hope you enjoy your stay."

            "I'm Gohan, and that," Gohan pointed at another teen a little way down the table," is my little brother Goten. Chi-chi and Goku are our parents." Talon could see the resemblance.

            "I'm Videl, Gohan's wife, and the black haired girl next to me is Pan our daughter."

            "I'm Krillen and this is my wife, Juuhachi, or 18. Sitting next to her is our daughter Marron."

            "Hi," said the blond haired woman named Juuhachi. Her voice was dull and flat. Talon liked her. Marron waved. 

            "I'm Master Roshi, and I'll show you everything you need to know about Japan. Just come to my house sometime . . ."

            "She will not!" This response was from Bulma, who looked at Master and glared quite hard at him. He got the hint, but you could tell he was not done yet. Bura giggled, Talon snickered. Everyone else laughed.

            "I'm Yamacho, and this is Puar," he pointed to the fuzzy, light blue being. (What is Puar anyway?) Yamacho was slightly handsome with several scars on his face; he might have been cute when he was younger.

            "I'm Yajirobe, don't talk to me and I won't talk to you."

            "I'm pretty sure that food does all the talking for you anyway," came the cold retort from Talon.    

            "Okaaaay," Bulma drawled after a shocked and stunned silence followed, "I think that I better finish the introductions. Let's see, that's Oolong," she pointed to a pig that was already eating the entries, he looked up and gave a small wave then went back to eating. 

            "Finally, this is Uub." Uub was sitting next to Bulma, on her left. He had a Mohawk, and he was dark in complexion. Talon found him interesting and cute. 

            "Hi." His voice was deep, but very nice. She nodded in his direction. They both just looked at each other. 

            "Bulma, could we order now? I'm really hungry and we're not doing anything but wasting time that could be spent eating, please?"

            "Fine Goku, you can order what you want to eat now."  The words were not even out of Bulma's mouth before Goku and Vegeta had signaled over several standing by waiters.  Bulma had specifically rented several waiters before hand because she knew how they loved to eat and she wanted to make sure they had service throughout the meal. 

            After the food had been ordered, it was okay to talk again. Though Bulma had ordered stuff to be prepared afore time so that they would not have to wait a long time for all the food to be prepared, the food had to be fixed so they waited. 

            "So, Talon where are you from?" This question came from Marron who looked at Talon with interest.

            "I'm from Ireland. But I am not all Irish, I'm also half Native American." 

            "Wow, that must be so cool." Talon was not shocked to see that Marron had acted the same way that Bura had. These teens were hard up for some real life and reality. 

            "Bulma informed us little about you. She said maybe you would like to tell us about yourself. I think that we all are very curious about you," Gohan said.

            Talon for some reason did not like this man, she didn't know why but there was something about his aura that was misleading. She distrusted him immediately; maybe she had justifiable causes to do so.  However to not appear rude, she decided to quench their thirst of her life a little. 

            "I like rock music, but I generally do not like people." This caused most of the occupants to glance at each other in astonishment, 

            "How old are you? Do you like to shop?" What was it with these people and shopping? But Pan had asked the question so Talon wanted to be nice.

            "I'm 16, but I only like to shop when I really have too. How old are you Pan? And you too Marron?"

            "I'll be 17 in 3 days," Pan said.

            "I'm already 17." Marron looked 17 or older, especially considering what she had on.  Vegeta spoke up then.

            "Do you know a lot of magic? It would be great if you did, we need new sparring partners around here."

            "Goku, don't you dare ask that girl to fight with you," Chichi seemed angry when she said this," I'm pretty sure she had more important things to do then train with magic."

            "Actually, I know a lot of magic. My grandmother taught me a lot of magic and I learned a lot of it on my own. I can fight very well, my cousin and his girlfriend and me sparred all the time in Ireland."

            "That's great. We're Sayians and so all we know is magic, and . . ."

            "Kakkarot, I told you not to tell people that. I swear the next time we spar I'm going to kick your ass so hard," Vegeta just trailed of talking then, But Talon could hear him mumbling some very strong curses. By now the food had come so for about 25 minutes, the talk stopped so that everyone could eat. Soon everyone was finished eating except Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Oolong, Bura and Talon. They were all shocked at how much she could eat, after about 5 more minutes the table occupants where done and they were calling for seconds. 

            "How can you eat so much?" Before the question from Puar could be answered, there came a crash and a yell from the front of the restaurant.  Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other while Talon and the others strained to see who it was. Bura put her head on the table and seemed to be praying. 

            From the front of the restaurant Trunks and 2 other people appeared. They seemed to be yelling at the Valet about their car, well Trunks was yelling, his friends were laughing. After screaming at the man, Trunks spotted his family and began to walk to the table followed by his friends. As they passed a particular table with a pretty lady and her husband sitting at it, Trunks sneered at the man and 1 of his friends licked suggestively at the woman. She bowed her head and did not look up until they passed.

            From Bura came a barely audible, "Oh no." Bulma and Vegeta both place irrepressible scowls on their face and if looks could have killed Trunks and his friends would have been 50 feet under hell by now. 

            "Awww Trunks, my man, yo you scared that man shitless.  I think he was even afraid to park your car let alone look at it." This comment came from a man with knee length hair, he looked mean to Talon.  They reached the table at the end of the man's comment and Talon looked at them angrily. 

            "Hey Mom, sorry we're late.  I told you I had to pick up my friends though." Bulma looked at Vegeta and she shifted her eyes. 

            "Trunks can we see you outside for a second." Bulma and Vegeta stood up, Vegeta looked too pissed to 'request' that their son step outside. He looked ready to kill. Just as Trunks was about to protest Vegeta said, "Now!" Trunks did not argue. As Trunks 2 companions pulled up chairs and set down, a waitress came up to take their order. When she asked what the Trunk's bald friend, he grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap.

            "Can I order you to go?" Was his only request? However, the waitress looked too scared to fill this request.

            "Let her go Nappa." Three voices said that command at the same time. Vegeta was one of those voices which did not surprise Talon, but the two voices that did was Goku's - his face had changed from the naive, boyish that he normally held to a hard one- and Bura's. Bura's face was red, and while she looked red from embarrassment, most of the occupants at the table could tell that she was pissed. 

            Nappa let the girl up and turned to speak to Bura. "Wow Oojo (princess) did I piss you off. Gomen _nasai." The nasai was said so sarcastically that everyone knew Nappa did not mean them. _

            "I don't care what you say to me, but don't hurt or disrespect other people so that you can pump your deflated ego, _Baldy_." Bura said the words with such passion that everyone could tell that she meant them and that she did not say things very often.  Nappa seemed genuinely shocked at her, and he shut his mouth.

            "Nappa got shut the fuck down." These words came from Trunk's longhaired friend.

            "Could you not curse Radditz, it's really rude." Goku seemed truly upset about the other man's language.

            "Sure Goku, whatever the hell you say." Radditz and Nappa laughed at the small joke.

            "That's not funny." Both Nappa and Radditz turned to look at the source of this voice, and for the first time they noticed a new occupant at the table. 

            "Forget the waitress, you are much more delectable." Talon cringed at Nappa's horrid pass. He was disgusting.

            "Hello the love of my life, where have you been?" Radditz seemed to at least have tried.

            "Let's try hiding from you." 

            "Ohhh, spicy, just how I like them."

            "Careful, spicy things burn." In saying she rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Puar and answer her question. Radditz and Nappa grinned at the comment and were about to retort when:

            "Leave her alone. I can't stand you two degrading women." Bura said this as she shoved her chair back and ran from the table to the car. 

            "I don't blame her," Marron spoke shyly at the two unwelcome guests. Radditz growled at her and she hung her head. Juuhachi and Krillen glared at Radditz. Without saying anything Talon got up, glared at Radditz and Nappa and also walked to the car. Silence filled the table as Nappa and Radditz began to laugh. 

            Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks turned up then. Seeing the two empty chairs, Bulma raised the question that she knew the answer to already,

            "Where's Bura and Talon?"

                        *~*~*~*~

            Talon knocked on the car door, and waited as Bura opened the door, quickly locking it again. Bura was crying. 

            "I know you probably think I'm a big baby, but they got me so worked up. They have no respect for women. So much for first impressions; I hate it when Trunks brings them around. 

I used to go out without with Radditz, but he changed a lot when he met my brother. He was so sweet when he first came to my school. He brought me flowers and he respected me. And then I brought him home and he met my brother. Then slowly he started to change. I mean at first it was little things, like he would forget dates and go out with my brother somewhere. Then he started degrading me and other women. Flirting with someone pretty and making sexual offers to her in front of me. Once he tried to make me have sex with him . . . but my dad came and after that I broke up with him. No one even knows that happened, you are the first person I have told you." 

            Talon said nothing, what could she say? But she did not have time to reply as Bulma and Vegeta came to the car. 

            "Everyone else left," Bulma, said this as she got in the car," I am really sorry Talon about what happened. It was fun up until the end." The rest of the car ride was silent except for Bulma and Bura talking about going shopping for the new school semester. Talon and Vegeta rode in silence.

            When they got to the house, everyone said their goodnights. As Talon settled in her unfamiliar bed, she tried to telepathically to reach her Gram. But it would not work. She would just have to try again tomorrow. She fell into a much-needed sleep.

                        *~*~*~*~*

            The girl with dull red hair rang the doorbell smirking at the corny sound that emitted from it. 'That was so lame,' she thought.

            When she heard someone come to the door she straightened and pulled out a small black object. As a blue haired woman opened the door, the girl cocked her gun, and aimed it at Bulma's head.

            "Where's Talon?" Bulma was too shocked to answer.

                        *~*~*~*~*~

            Wow, cliffhanger, or what I hope was a cliffhanger. Doomo to everyone who reviews, Ja.


	5. Hello Pain

Disclaimers: (_yells loudly_) Yes I do Own Dragonball Z and GT (_waits 5 seconds and then runs away from prosecutors_) I'm lying you hear me, lying. I don't own the Mandy Moore song or the Alanis Morrisette song I used in chapter 4. 

Warnings: Well, there will definitely be cursing, and maybe someone gets some lip. Maybe, you know how I am, I'm never sure.

Well, before I begin any serious chitchat, let me thank the two people who reviewed my fic:

Luisa- I just so loved the fact that you reviewed every chap, thank you thank you thank you.

Guess-you stupid idiots - You are so fortunate that I know you, otherwise I would be offended. But kudos for reviewing, anyway. _

I hope that the ending of chapter 4 was a cliffhanger, trust me nobody is going to die, yet. But at least there will be fighting in this chapter, so the action picks up. I am not really good at writing fighting scenes, but I will try. Saa, on with the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

__

"I can run as fast as the boys

I can hold my breath forever

I can pledge allegiance backwards

Though I'd rather be alone today . . ." _Mandy Moore - Split Chick_

"I know that Talon is here, just tell me where she is."

'Where is Vegeta when you need him. And why can't I think of a single spell to disarm her?' Bulma was grimacing so hard she was sure the girl could hear her thinking. She was also sure this girl could hear her heart beating. 

"Whhh, who are you?"

"I really doubt you are in a position to ask me questions. Why is it that rich people think that they have privileges even when they are in bad positions." Bulma was really getting pissed off at the audacity that this chick had, and because of her anger Bulma could not think clearly. 

"Look here, I don't know you, and I am pretty sure that Talon does not want to see you. Take this Kami-damned gun away from my head before I hurt you!" The girl blanched and she seemed shocked, but that expression only lasted for a few seconds as she noticed another being behind Bulma.

"Hey Mom, who's the hotty?"

"This hotty is all yours. Aren't you the cutest thing?" The girl ran past Bulma, dropped the gun and jumped into Trunks arms. Bulma was momentarily shocked, but that ended quickly as she saw Trunks and this strange girl lip-lock. They were practically eating each other's faces.

"Trunks, you have exactly 10 seconds to drop that girl, and explain to me why you're kissing her before I call your dad." Bulma had been silently calling Vegeta already, so in reality Trunks only had 3 seconds. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? Wrong.

Trunks broke his lip contact with the girl, "Look Mom, cool it . . ." He never got to finish his statement as he went through the wall. Vegeta had flown into the room at Bulma's request and punched Trunks into the wall. Talon and Bura woke to the sound and rushed to get out of bed. They opened up their doors at the same time, looked at each other wide-eyed, and rushed downstairs. A very funny scene greeted them. 

The girl whom Vegeta had snatched right after he punched Trunks was being held several inches off the floor, hung on the wall by her throat which was enclosed in Vegeta's hand. She was not strangled though you could tell Vegeta wanted to throttle her. Trunks by now was getting out of the wall, and wiping the blood off his face. 

"Brat, who the hell is this?"

"I don't know."

"Then why the hell were you kissing her . . ."

"ALEXANDRIA!! ! " Everyone turned to look at Talon whom had shouted the loud words. Talon had not seen the girls face clearly because the dust from the wall had not cleared, but when it had Talon noticed immediately who the girl was.

"You know this hellion, Talon?" Bulma asked this question.

"She's my sister." This was said as a dark blush crept up Talon's cheek, she was embarrassed to admit that this girl was her sister.

"You know they do look a lot alike." What Bura said was true, Talon and Alexandria looked a lot alike. They both had almond-shaped eyes, though Alexandria's was blue-green, and Talon's was black flecked slightly green. Both had high-cheekbones, full-shaped lips that were always a light red color, and curly hair. While Talon's hair was streaked, Alexandria's hair was pure red, and while it was a dull colored red, it was still beautiful. Alexandria however was several shades lighter than Talon, she could pass for a Caucasian. Truth be told, Alexandria's outward appearance was practically perfect; now that was just the outside, the inside was far from perfect.

"I don't give a damn whether she's your mother or father_, _or your kami-damned maker. She came into my house and held a gun to my wife's head. I want to know what the hell she thought she was doing," 

"Alexandria, you did that? Why?"

"Look the only reason I came here was to find you. I was hoping to maybe rekindle a bond with you. I figured if I threaten the old broad," Vegeta's hand squeezed tightly at this comment, "gomen nasia, gomen. What I meant was that if I threatened the blue-haired lady, I would find out what I wanted quicker."

"So you hold a gun to her head? That's ridiculous. And what do you mean you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Maybe we should let them talk by themselves. Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was a little shaken before but I am not now."

"Good. Dad kudasia let her go I'm sure she will apologize when you let her down. I think that her and Talon should talk." Vegeta growled very deeply in his throat, and dropped the girl to the ground. 

"I did that for you Ojoo, but I will not hesitate to kill her if she threatens anyone else." Alexandria got to her feet slowly and walked to stand by Talon's side. Talon took a step back from her; a move that did not go unnoticed by the room's other occupants. 

"Come on, Mom, Dad. Maybe we can spar or something. Just let me go change first."

"I'll be in the kitchen Bura. Let me know when you are done." Bulma walked out, but not before casting a comforting glance in Talon's direction.

'Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu Bulma,' Talon thought those words to Bulma, and while Bulma was shocked to hear the voice in her head she made not strange gestures, just calmly continued her walk to the kitchen.

"Brat, you and me. In a spar now." Vegeta seemed only to be not killing Trunks where he stood so as not to damage the house anymore. Vegeta and Trunks left then, with the former following scared.

"Talon, I'll catch you later. I'm going to change, but when you're done we can spar too." Bura did not wait for Talon's response she just turned and ran up the steps. Talon wanted to thank Bura by thought also, but she was afraid Bura would become scared. 'I'll just have to thank her later.'

"Well, now that was fun, unusual but fun. I mean how often does a sexy guy strangle you. Oh I just creamed my thong while I hung on that wall." 

"I don't give a damn whether you just had sex with the president, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shucks, little sis, is that anyway to greet your big sister who misses you and loves you so much?" Alexandria got up from the chair she had settled her self in when Bura had left, and hugged Talon tightly. Talon did not return the hug; instead she wrenched herself from Alexandria's grasp.

"Don't touch me. You are not my sister, by blood maybe but certainly not in my mind." Alexandria turned cold for a second saying,

"I bet you would take that dumb sea-green haired idiot as your sister. But remember Talon, blood is thicker than water. And because you are related to me, you are more like me than anyone else in this house hold." Alexandria had said this statement with clenched teeth. Talon swallowed hard, because despite what Alexandria had said, no matter what Talon would always be related to her. On top of that Alexandria had poured salt on an open wound, a wound that reopened in Talon's mind a lot:

What if deep down inside her, she was really like her mother and her sister? What if she began to turn like them? NO, she would not think like that. Gram had always told her not to believe for a second that she was like them. And she always believed her Gram. 

"Well no need to start an argument, after seeing each other for the first time in 3 years," Alexandria's voice changed completely again, to her normal one," I really did miss you. I was not fair for Ma and Da to let us stay apart like that growing up." 

"You really did not seem to mind living _alone _with Ma. In fact, as I remember it you threatened me not to come stay with you and Ma when Ma came down on a visit once. No wait, it wasn't a visit; it was a kami-damned hurricane, in which she wanted me to live with her. To teach me something. I do believe the words for what she wanted to teach me was Dark Magic. I would not have gone anyway, but then you threatened to tie me down and have one of your boyfriends's sodomize me. I really did not want to go then." 

"Talon don't hold such a grudge, I was young then."

"You were 16, and I was only 11. You were not a kid. I didn't even know what sodomy was until you showed up, when you threatened me, I only knew that you wanted your boyfriend to do something that bad. Then when I asked Gram what it meant, she nearly choked. I hated it when I found out. I really began to dislike you then."

"Okay, okay I made a mistake. You going to hold that against me?" Talon did not respond. 

"Come on lil sis, I promise to change."

"That's exactly what you said three years ago. And by the time I found out you were lying I almost died. Shall we bring up what happened?"

"Don't you dare." Talon really did not want to think about it anyway, she hated that memory but no matter what spell she used it would not go away.

"Look, I don't know why you are here, but please leave. I don't want to see you."

"Alright Talon. I'll leave quietly, only because I know that I'll see you again soon. Just not under such nice circumstances. Oh yeah and if I were you, I would really sleep with Trunks, you can tell he's a good boner, you might need a great night of sex to prepare you."

Talon really wanted to ask what she needed to prepare for what, but she did not. She just did not want to know. 

"Sayoonara Talon," Alexandria said in a sing song voice. Talon slammed the door after her. She hated the way Alexandria had said Sayoonara; it was as if she really would see Talon soon. Talon turned sharply on her heels and slightly troubled thoughts and ran to her room to shower and change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Talon walked into the kitchen, and walked to the fridge. There was no one else in there so she was not embarrassed to be looking in the fridge. She was not really hungry; Alexandria's visit had taken her appetite. She was looking for yogurt and orange juice to snack up so she could spar without an empty stomach, when she heard voices.

"I told you she had a nice ass, you could see it when she walked out last night." Talon snapped up from her bent over position and slammed the refrigerator door slammed and slowly turned around. She was quite pissed off at whom she saw. Radditz and Nappa were standing several feet away from her. She should never have left her guard down, she had not realized that Trunk's 'friends' had free reign in the house. 

"I don't know you two onore's, and trust me I don't want to get to know you. So here is how we'll do it. You ignore me and I will gladly ignore you. Don't even think about me, cause I sure as hell don't want to think about two baka's."

"Like I told you before, Nappa, she's spicy." He was talking about her like she was not even there; those idiots had some nerve.

Talon just looked at them and walked past them, not even bothering to look at them as she passed. A big mistake, for Nappa reached down and lightly tapped her butt as she passed. She began to see red. Without even thinking about it Talon turned around and punched Nappa in his gut. Before he could bend over to clutch in pain, she did a roundhouse kick in the same spot that knocked him through the kitchen wall into the backyard. All activity stopped out there at the sight of the huge man crashing through the wall. 

Bura and Bulma stopped comparing spells, Vegeta stopped privately sparring with himself, and Trunks stopped tending to his wounds from his earlier spar with Vegeta, as Talon walked through the hole in the wall. The first thing you noticed about her was the fact that her eyes were no longer black, specked with green, they were now black with a dark green swirl that started at the iris of her eye and extended back. You could tell she was angry. 

Nappa slowly got up and faced Talon. "That was a lucky hit girl, let's see if you can do that to me now. "

"Dad stop them. Go help her." 

"No." It was a simple statement but powerful all the same.

"Then I will." Vegeta flew down and grabbed Bura before she could take off.

"Let her be, she's fine. Watch." And watch the family did, for that was all they could do. 

"Let's see what type of magic and fighting skills you possess girl, and then I'll decide how to beat you up." Talon had said nothing the whole time. She would not have to either.

Talon began to hum a strange song that created an orange outlined with purple aura around her body, and then she took a fighting stance. Nappa did the same except he yelled to power up and his aura was dark blue. Nappa flew straight at Talon, and she just moved out of her stance to stand straight up. He threw a fist that she counter blocked with one of her own. He then began a series of punches at her.

Talon threw up her hands quickly muttering the whole time and created a barrier that Nappa hit each time he tried to punch her. After seeing and opening in one of his punches, she murmured a quick spell that allowed her to keep up her barrier as she hit him. She kicked out with her left foot and hit him squarely in his chin, knocking him backwards, but he did a somersault that landed him back on his feet. While he did not stumble, she knew she had hurt him. His dislocated jaw and bloody mouth told her that. 

He went back at her in a rage, not really thinking about what he was doing and he spoke a quick incantation loudly, and with his left hand he punched her barrier so hard she flew backwards into the ground. 'He's stronger than I thought. Hmm, but he still is not that strong.'

Getting to her feet Talon flew at Nappa, who though still on guard had a confidant smirk on his face, he thought he could beat her. Without murmuring her spell, just thinking it in her mind Talon conjured up a mixture of spells, and punched Nappa in his privates with a right hook that glowed white. Nappa's eyes rolled in the back of his head, as all observers heard a loud crunch. Nappa hit the ground hard and Radditz and Trunks went to see him. 

"When he wakes up, tell him that if anything like that happens to anyone else again, I'll permanently damage his chance of having children." Talon walked away from the three guys to go talk to Bulma, Bura and Vegeta. 

"Gomen nasia, I did not mean to fight unless I was training."

"It's okay Talon. You probably had a very good reason. Vegeta you wouldn't mind sparring with me for a while. Bura has to show Talon around so, I'll need something to do."

"Fine Onna. But first I must tell the brat to get his friend some medical treatment, I don't want to look at them on the lawn anymore." 

"Bura, you said you wanted to talk to me."

"Sure, I wanted to spar, but Mom is right, I should show you around first. Saa, let's go."

"Okay, but I need to get something to eat first. All that fighting made me hungry."

"We can see why," Bulma said with a laugh. Talon smirked and followed Bura to the kitchen going once again through the hole in the wall. 

The two guys bent over their friend were to preoccupied to notice the girls laughing at them as they walked in the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saa, I did it. I did a fight scene, none of you minna know how happy I am about that. The time writing it was worth it though. I gotta go and read the new Animorph book I got, or I would right more. Ja minna ~_*.


End file.
